


Just Like When We Were Kids

by LustilyFaust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadets will show up later in the fic, Dark Erwin, Erwin/Levi/OFC, Events will follow cannon, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Future thruple, M/M, Multi, Pre-104th Training Corps, Revenge, Slow Burn, Somewhat non-cannon, The childhood friend of Levi Ackerman, The culling, The formation of Squad Hange, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Maria Reclamation, abusive kenny, biomedical technology for fighting titans, dubcon, jealous Levi, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/pseuds/LustilyFaust
Summary: Warnings: threesome F/M/M, will be OC/Erwin/Levi, future smut, manipulation, dubcon and titan violence.Beginning in the year 845 during the chaos of Wall Maria falling, the childhood friend of Levi Ackerman, Eris, has escaped the clutches of Kenny Ackerman to enlist in the Survey Corps. Having felt abandoned by Levi to the abuse by Kenny, Eris holds bitter resentment in her heart toward humanity's strongest solider and desires to confront him, violently.In her bid for freedom, joining the Survey Corps is her only option and serves to bring her closer to finally confronting Levi. However,  first, her and her three comrades must survive the Wall Maria reclamation effort. Eris proposes a plan to help her comrades, Nifia, Abel and Keiji survive, however, Erwin Smith has other plans for Eris.The formation of Squad Hange, and dark fiction about the struggle between Erwin/Levi/Eris.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	1. Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris has escaped Kenny Ackerman and joined the Survey Corps. Her plan to get into Miche Sqaud is going to plan until Erwin Smith shows up with a keen interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I don't own anything related to attack on titan, and make no money from it, I just like writing about it! Eris Bouchard is my own original character.**
> 
> This is my first SnK/AoT fic that is centered on this messed up threesome relationship Erwin starts because he likes when Levi gets jealous and he likes to watch Levi and Eris struggle with their anger and subsequent feelings for each other. This will follow the events of the anime.

The sun was bright overhead, giving the impression of a more hopeful future than Eris knew was possible with the wings plastered to her back. Joining the scouts was a death wish since the fall of Wall Maria. That dreadful day had been a fateful one, allowing Eris to seize upon the chaos and escape the clutches of her master, Kenny Ackerman. She’d belonged to the man since she was born, a slave to his every whim, only good for doing his bidding, never having freedom of her own. He’d taken everything from her, including _him._

It’d been years since she’d seen Levi Ackerman. She'd not lain eyes on him since the day Kenny left him behind, giving no explanation. Being as young and weak as she was in those days, Eris had no hope of escape to join her friend, and as such remained in the clutches of Kenny for the years that would pass. Yet--she’d heard news of him, _humanity's strongest soldier_ , just the thought of it irritated her. He’d done well for himself, meanwhile she’d wasted years foolishly thinking he’d come back for her. The bitterness in her heart had motivated her that fateful day, knowing Kenny would kill her on the spot if he discovered her did not sway her, she moved forward without a second thought. But she did so only to face another, certain death.

Eris wasn’t entirely sure what came over her the day she enlisted, but it was the only road forward. So she signed, Bouchard, Eris Bouchard, a refugee of Shiganshina district on that stupid form. It was a complete lie, of course. But in the chaos no one was confirming identity. Eris kept her name, knowing it was a liability, but Kenny did not know her mothers maiden name had been Bouchard, and she doubted he would search for her in the Survey Corps--he believed she wasn’t suicidal. Not to mention, the enlistment numbers had sky-rocketed with the government’s new goal to reclaim Wall Maria; a thinly veiled plan to cull the population. Eris was confident Kenny would not find her because he took for granted that Eris had never let that day go, the day he forced her and Levi apart. For Eris, the only way to move forward was to confront her past. Beating the shit out of Levi seemed like the perfect way to do so, captain now or not. She’d kept her first name so he’d have the chance to see her coming. She’d never been one for the underhanded tactics of the underground. No, she wanted to face Levi, stabbing him in the back would give her no satisfaction.

The training corps had proven easy. After fighting her entire life with Kenny, Eris was already at home on ODM gear, though she did not much fancy her odds in it against a titan, but she’d overcome that hurdle when the time came. Eris’s skill placed her at the top of her class of cadets, which wasn’t saying much seeing as every Tom Dick and Harry had been enlisted for this mission, securing her a place in the Military Police, of which she promptly asked her name to be removed from. The soldier in charge could not believe her request and thought she was joking, asking if she realized joining the Scouts was a death wish. But eventually he did as she asked, after facing her wrath. Showing up in the Military Police was as good as asking Kenny to show up and kill her in her sleep. 

More recently Kenny had aligned himself with the MP's, doing the bidding of Rod Reiss and forming his prized, new, but secret squad, _the anti-personnel squad._ What their goal was, Eris didn’t know, but she did know those guys owned the interior, which meant Eris needed to stay as far from it as possible. It suited her well-enough, she hated the fat, lazy and useless chumps in the interior, having been forced into intimate familiarity with them by Kenny.

Still, Eris also had another motivation, apart from not giving Kenny the satisfaction of killing her, for fleeing to this death squad. During her years of boredom, waiting for that brat to return for her, she’d occupied her time by developing and experimenting with new technologies. She’d stupidly developed new gear for Kenny’s squad, but quickly learned that technological advancements were violently monitored by the First Squad of the Military Police. In a rare moment of human decency, Kenny had warned her about her hobby, sparking her personal interest in the matter and subsequent investigations. Teachers, doctors, and engineers had been going missing for years, with very questionable causes of death being given by the MP's and any evidence of their work being all but destroyed. It was like they and their life’s work were being erased.

But Why? Eris had become obsessed with the mystery. Like every other idiot, she’d always assumed _they_ were hiding behind the walls _from the titans_ , but as time passed she became more convinced the interior was _hiding something from_ them _with the walls_. Either way, there was only one place she knew she could oppose this effort--the Scouts. 

They were however, currently run by a useless man, Keith Sadies. He had no talent for leadership and it was well known that many died under his command. But another was quickly rising in the ranks and would likely take on the role of commander. Erwin Smith was a cunning man, a true seeker of a future beyond the walls. Eris believed, under his command, there could be hope of moving humanity forward, particularly because of the company he kept. The real person of interest that Eris quested to meet was Hange Zoë.

They were known to be eccentric, but anyone who spent time reading the underground news on science and research knew Hange Zoë was brilliant, forward thinking, and moving the Scouts forward in understanding exactly what titans were. Much of the information they were taught in their training was discovered by Hange Zoë. If Eris could survive the upcoming slaughter, she would work for them and do everything in her power to make Kenny lose. She’d cut down as many titans as it took to watch the Military Police fall and see Kenny groveling for her mercy like she had so many times to him.

Today was the first step in that direction. As her classmates stood beside her, trembling and crying at the inevitability of their imminent demise, Eris stood, fixed and unafraid alongside the few of her comrades that had nerve: Nifia, a slim but strong girl who was unnaturally hopeful about their future in the scouts; Keiji, an outspoken and direct man who Eris found to be tedious, but had to admit she would not be upset to find him beside her when they finally entered the hell that was waiting for them beyond the walls; and then there was Abel, Eris quite liked him and found him refreshing and brilliant, albeit he was often too seriously philosophical for her tastes. The rest were nameless faces that Eris purposefully glossed over, being unwilling to remember their smiles and hopes when she was doomed to watch titans tear them limb from limb.

“Why would you stay, Eris? You could have gone to the Military Police” Keiji demanded, fixing her with his hard stare. 

The other two turned to her curiously, also wondering the same thing.

“Screw the king. I’ve got no interest in helping those bastards in the interior get fatter,” Eris spat. “Better to take my chances with the Scouts and at least know what it’s like to see beyond these cursed walls,” Eris shrugged after seeing their shocked expressions. 

“I don’t know if I could have done it, if I’d scored high enough to be accepted to the military police,” Nifia admitted, frowning slightly. 

“Yeh, well it’ll make it all the easier for you when we face death--you had no other choices,” said Eris. 

“Always one for morbid motivation,” said Abel, grasping Eris’s shoulder. 

“I’ll leave the eloquence to you, Abel,” Eris smirked, fixing him with her hazel eyes.

“It’s suicide,” Keiji said, more forcefully than Eris expected.

“If I didn’t know any better, Keiji, I’d say you aren’t happy to have me as a comrade? Would you prefer trusting your life to one of those useless chumps over there?” said Eris, pointedly. 

“No. . . but still,” he sighed, running his hand through his nonexistent, brown hair and sighing.

“Let’s get a drink then, I need one after that rubbish-- _dedicate your hearts!--_ of Erwin’s. Does the man truly believe that crap?” said Eris, heading toward the canting with her friends, leaving the other shell shocked and crying comrades of theirs in the dust. 

“I think he does. Why else would he risk his life? It’s not like he sits back safe behind the walls, he knows what is waiting for us,” Nifia offered as they grabbed a table. 

“I’ve always pegged him as a charismatic speaker, he gets the new cadets on board with being meat-shields. After all, Commander Sadies couldn’t even motivate a dog to sit for him,” said Abel, taking a large swig of the ale before him. 

“It’s not like it matters, this mission is futile, Erwin has to know it,” Keiji said, sullenly. 

Eris skulled her drink, grabbed another, and turned on Keiji, “Fuck the mission. The goals are impossible. This lot isn’t ready to accomplish anything when we head out in a month, and that's the point. All we need to do is figure out where to position ourselves to stay alive. No heroic bullshit. We find the position that ensures our survival,” said Eris, feeling slightly guilty for her harshness. But it was reality. Living in the underground had woken her to the cruelty of life long ago, but these three, they did not have the time to learn the way she had. 

“And just how do you suggest we do that,” Keiji replied, eyes narrowed.

“Use your brain, Keiji. Have you paid so little attention to the hierarchy in this place?” Eris said in an exacerbated tone. 

“We need to be assigned to Squad Miche,” Abel supplied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Eris pointed dramatically to Abel as though he were a giant glowing sign that Keiji somehow could not see. Keiji rolled his eyes at Eris, but turned to Abel. “Go on.”

“Miche is second only to Captain Levi, and has routinely been entrusted to protecting the supplies convoy. But he will get first pick of the new cadets,” said Abel. 

“Fat chance we have getting anywhere near Miche, there are hundreds of thousands of new scouts,” Nifia said, looking apathetic. 

“Do I get no credit? Who was ranked top of those hundreds of thousands of scouts?” Eris said, incredulously.

All three of them turned to stare at her, their brows furrowing before widening in realization. But the hope in Keiji’s eyes dissipated before it fully took form.

“Of course you will be a shoe in, I wouldn't be surprised if Levi himself came to pick you, but the rest of us have no such luck,” he said, looking mutinous.

The mention of Levi struck a nerve in Eris. The idea of him selecting her after abandoning her sent waves of rage through her belly. But she swallowed it, needing to focus on the task before her. 

“Is that what ya’ll think of me? Tell me the truth,” she challenged, sliding her dark brown hair behind her ear. 

They all shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other, as though unwilling to be the first to speak. 

“I cannot promise my plan will ensure one or any of us survive, but if you are willing to entertain the idea; when the time comes I will make my demands to take you three with me, under one condition,” said Eris, slamming her drink down on the table and wasting half of it.

“Just how do you intend to make demands of Miche?” said Abel, skeptically.

Eris smirked, “By taking a leaf out of Erwin’s book,” she said, simply. 

“And the condition?” added Nifia.

“You help me get into Squad Hange,” Eris said, quietly.

They stared in silence, considering her sincerity.

“Alright, Eris Bouchard, if you take us with you, I’ll get us all into Hange's squad,” he said, raising the drink he had not yet touched. 

They all looked at each-other and then broke into stupid grins, slamming their pints together and yelling “DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!” before breaking into raucous laughter. 

******

Everyday since entering the scouts, Eris and her friends had risen at 5am and trained until dusk, having few actually time consuming duties, combat preparation was considered the most important. Though Eris suspected it was to keep the new officers too exhausted to let their fear sink in. The four of them committed themselves to every form of preparation they could, finding some amusement as they went, waiting tensely for the opportunity they their survival relied upon.

“Ow, Abel, did you have to hit me that hard?” Eris complained, wiping blood from her mouth.

“You are lazy with your guard, Eris, your arrogance will be your downfall,” he chided. 

Eris scowled. She was not very good at accepting advice, but the amount of times he’d knocked her on her ass were enough to send the point home. 

“Duly noted,” Eris scowled, accepting his hand. 

As she dusted herself off, Abel grabbed her shoulder, confusing Eris. 

“Not again. I need lunch before we continue,” she said.

He made no response and merely pointed across the training field. The blond hair and thick browns of Erwin Smith were unmistakable, and beside him was Captain Miche. The breath caught in Eris’s chest. Was this the moment? Suddenly in the face of it, Eris felt inadequate. 

“Get yourself together Eris,” Abel hissed, fixing her with his knowing eyes.

“What if it doesn’t work,” she muttered, glancing desperately at him. She’d never accounted for caring about this group of bastards, suddenly the idea of failure felt a lot heavier. 

“Stop talking like an idiot and fight me, _really fight me,”_ Abel said, getting into position.

Erwin and Miche were following Flagon toward them, obviously looking in her direction. Eris took a deep breath and focused on Abel, the tensing of his muscle, the twitch of his eyes. She focused like she had focused so many other times under the training of Kenny. She heard his words sharp in her ear.

“ _Hesitate and you die.”_

And then she sprang, Abel ready for her, stepping sideways to and moving to sweep her with her his leg. She jumped, as he predicted, and taking the opportunity to punch her. Her arm deflected, more careful to protect her face this time. And then she faked right, her guard low, bating him, and as he made his move, she uppercut him in the jaw, taking his blow to her cheek, before lifting her leg and kicking him in his midsection.

His eyes widened in shock, and he flew from her, landed on the ground, Eris on top of him before he could even take a breath, forearm pressed to his neck. His eyes glinted up at her.

“Officer Bouchard” Flagon yelled.

Eris was on her feet and at the ready in a blink of an eye.

“Sir!” Eris yelled back, Abel scrambling to his feet beside her. 

“You, get lost,” Flagon said to Abel. 

Abel did as instructed, giving Eris an encouraging nod as he went. Eris stood at attention, not looking at any of the men before her. 

“At ease officer. This is Commander Erwin and Captain Miche,” Flagon said, his arms crossed. 

“Commander! Captain!” Eris yelled.

They nodded in her direction before Erwin turned to Flagon, “Thank you, we can take it from here,” he said, authoritatively. Flagon looked from Erwin to Eris, somewhat annoyed, but said nothing before taking his leave.

Eris still hadn’t looked at the man until he stepped in front of her, towering over her. She met his shocking blue eyes, as they commanded of her, searching her over. He was formidable and quite handsome, she thought. But in his eyes it was evident, he was far more intelligent than she'd anticipated. She knew instantly, none of it was bullshit, and she would get nowhere trying to bullshit him. She watched him and waited.

“At ease officer, actual ease. We are here because you have scored at the top of your class, a considerable achievement. While the other nine who scored beneath you selected the Military Police, you joined the Scouts. A peculiar choice,” Erwin said, looking down his nose on her.

“Not all danger exists beyond the walls, sir,” Eris said, ruefully. 

Erwin looked at Miche and shared a smirk. 

“It’s uncanny how often you are right about these things,” Miche sighed, shaking his head. 

“Death is almost certain beyond these walls, what makes you think your chances of survival are any better there?” Erwin asked, running his finger across the length of his lower lip.

“If I’m going to die, it’ll be by my choosing,” Eris said, defiantly. 

“And if you survive, then what?” Miche pressed.

“Why would I be concerned with that when my concentration is better spent on surviving first?”

“From what I understand, you have no family, and were in the employ of a Kenny Ackerman. You'll be pleased to know he has not deduced who you are,” said Erwin, laying a delicate stress on the word " _yet_."

Damn the man, he did not miss the thing. She'd expected him to look into her before selecting her, but she hadn't anticipated her cover being so easy to pick apart. Was he threatening her? His face gave nothing away. Eris could not give away her suspicions by glancing at Miche, she needed to make a choice. Erwin had set the board, but Penny still had some pieces to play. 

"I am pleased and would like it to remain that way," Eris said tersely. 

They both stood, trapped in each other's eye's, calculating. 

"I was forced into his employ as a child, and I took the first opportunity to I had to leave," Eris added, hoping to adjust the angle of her involvement with Kenny. 

"Whatever the reason, the feat is an impressive one. Kenny is not an easy man to give the slip. You must have been prepared to risk it all," said Erwin, looking Eris up and down.

"I had nothing to risk," Eris said, shaking slightly.

“Soldiers who have nothing to live for often succumb to fear on the battlefield,” Miche mused, out-loud. 

“I have me to live for,” Eris growled. 

Miche observed her for a long moment before nodding at Erwin.

“As it stands, we came here to offer you, Eris Bouchard a place in Squad Miche for the upcoming battle to retake Wall Maria,” Erwin said, pacing before her, his arms behind his back. “What do you say?”

“I've no doubt Captain Miche is a superb leader, but I can only accept under one condition,” Eris said, setting her jaw.

Both men fixed her with an intrigued, and angry on Miche's part, gaze.

“You presume to make demands? Do you realize what joining my squad means?” said Miche, angrily.

“Yes sir. Your skills are second only to Captain Levi. You have contributed much to the cause, but I have zero motivation to risk my life for you, and do not trust you with it either. I cannot join your squad unless you permit me to bring those whom I do trust with it. Otherwise I follow them to the front line." Eris said, suddenly wishing she had not made the demand as the two men towered over her. Their silence testing her resolve.

Eris had one chance to survive, was she blowing it on this? Was her life worth theirs? The question did not matter now because she’d already taken the plunge.

"Did you not just tell me you had you to live for? And now you're trying to convince me you'd prefer to die with these friends of yours?" said Erwin, watching her struggle with evident pleasure.

"I made not mention of dying, sir. It's you who presumed death accompanies the front line. You are the Commander, would you say you are damning my friends and I to a pointless death by this mission?" Eris countered in a biting tone.

Out of nowhere Erwin began to laugh, a booming, bark like laugh that startled Eris. His broad chest lifted several times before he looked down on her in his amusement. 

“I accept your terms, bring your comrades. But I have my own terms, if you survive, your life becomes mine, do you understand?” he said, his face shadowed in twisted excitement.

Eris realized Erwin had already known what her demand would be and had come prepared. She’d played right into his hand, but she could not hope to save the life of herself and her friends if she did not agree. Erwin Smith could ruin everything if he so chose. He'd laid his net, and in her escape from Kenny she'd been snared again. 

In furious anger at what she was agreeing to, Eris fell to one knee, her fist over her heart and teeth clenched, she looked up defiantly into his eyes.

“I dedicate my heart to your service, sir!” The words were loathsome in her mouth. And even more loathsome was the twisted grin they spread across the Commanders lips.

Eris could have sworn, on his greedy face she saw his tongue lick his bottom lip as he looked hungrily down at her, relishing the sight and prospect of her, but he turned before she could be certain.

Miche lingered several more minutes to take down the names of Eris's friends and informed her they would be moved within the week, and then he trailed away after Erwin, leaving Eris to contemplate exactly what she'd gotten herself into. She had to swallow her pride and focus, in two weeks she'd be facing titans, and the chances of survival were slim. Preparation would be everything. 

Glancing at Erwin one last time, his face turned in her direction, she wondered, would being in his service bring her close to Levi? The prospect excited and depressed her. What would she fantasize about once she finally got the chance to pummel humanity's greatest sham?


	2. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there he was, that raven-haired runt.

Within a day of her encounter with Commander Erwin and Captain Miche, Eris, Nifia, Keiji and Abel were relocated to the Trost district and began training with the Miche Squad. Eris did not convey the details of her encounter to them. Her suspicions about Erwin and his knowing who she was got too close to too many details that she could not share for safety, but particularly, she did not want anyone to suspect she and Levi may have known each other. 

_Levi._ The name was a hiss in her mind.

While Erwin had not mentioned Levi, Eris was still wary he might have purposefully done so and would spring it on her later. He was a cunning man, and she definitely got the uneasy feeling he wanted something. Perhaps she had imagined it, but she could not shake it. 

However, Eris had more important matters on her mind, so she allowed the strange vibes of the Commander to fall to the back of her mind. Now that she was in Trost district she suddenly realized she wasn’t sure what she would do when she finally saw that raven-haired bastard again. She’d become hyper aware of the impending collision of their paths and even imagined him around every corner. Thankfully, her friends believed her jumpiness was due to the fact they were getting nearer to doomsday. Everyone was on edge, so her behavior wasn’t considered unusual. 

Unlike the rest of them who welcomed their bed, Eris laid awake at night, too restless to sleep, listening to Nifia’s soft breathing, asking herself what she had been thinking when she’d committed to this wretched plan. Surely there were many places she could have hidden from Kenny, and perhaps she was an idiot assuming Kenny would not consider she’d go looking for Levi. He’d have to be blind not to notice the way Eris was always drawn to any information regarding Levi. When it came to details, Kenny never missed a thing. 

During these long evenings, Eris was forced to conclude it was not out of desperation to live she’d joined the Scouts. The thought she’d let the raven-haired runt control the trajectory of her life yet again enraged Eris. Would she ever be free? Her anger was petty in the grand scheme of things and she knew she had to suck it up, for now. Looking at the relaxed girl in the bed beside Eris instilled the reality of their situation. Eris had dragged the three of them with her, and though she had hope their new positions offered some form of assurance they’d survive, she couldn’t be sure. She’d never been unprepared for a job before. They always knew the odds, Kenny gave it to them straight and if the odds were bad, then you find a way with better odds. The lack of control and insight into what they were in for frustrated her. But weighing her most heavily was the thought any or all of her friends would not make it back. The thought left a horrible empty sensation in her chest. For the first time in a long time she cared whether the people beside her lived or died, and it was truly awful. 

Life had been much simpler when she’d only existed for the possibility of finding Levi and strangling him, which she still intended to do, and then proceed to torment him for the rest of his years. But that existence felt too short sighted with Abel, Keiji and Nifia in the picture. They showed her something she hadn’t let herself feel since Levi had left. Theirs was a kind of companionship that took no effort, but produced a great amount of happiness. With it, however, brought the looming fear of the slaughter they would face, and many more after it. Why for the love of god had they chosen these wings? 

The wings of freedom, hah, there was nothing free about the snare of wondering, will we make it? And if we do this time, what about next? 

Eris was accustomed to death, to violence, but never such a gruesome, unknown sort of violence. Titans were a monster she had never faced before, and did not fancy doing so anytime soon. Unfortunately, Eris had to admit to herself that the training of Kenny had prepared her for an unknown enemy just like this. Brute strength alone would not win against titans, Eris needed to remember to be smarter. 

It was past midnight and Eris resolved she was not getting herself to sleep anytime soon, so she got out of bed feeling like a stretch of her legs in the training room would do her some good. She walked mindlessly, traversing the halls from the memory of her muscles, the moonlight following her along her path. The door ahead of her was ajar and the torches lit. Someone clearly had the same idea as her, which didn’t surprise her in this place. 

She stepped through the door and made it halfway across the room, thinking she’d start with the punching bag and get out some of her pent up anger by imagining Levi’s face on it, when her eyes drifted into the depths of a familiar pair of startling blue eyes, piercing her from the other end of the room. 

_Erwin,_ Eris breathed, freezing in place.

The man watched her through his heavy lids and thick brows as he leaned lazily against the wall behind him, his muscular arms crossed. Eris had to admit, he was a distractingly handsome man. His confidence and frightening intelligence seemed to ooze from him, creating an aura that made it difficult for Eris to know which part of him to focus on, and what to be most wary of. It was the first time she felt uncertain reading a person, which left her unsettled. 

His eyes glided over her knowingly and then quite suddenly, he opened his mouth just wide enough to allow his tongue to lick the length of his lips, but as suddenly as his mouth opened it was shut again, leaving Eris flabbergasted. He smirked at her expression before turning nonchalantly to his right to fix those cursed eyes on a short man practicing his swordsmanship, whom Eris had failed to notice before now. But when she looked, her eyes became unable to move away again. 

His raven hair clung to the sweat of his face as the man moved with ease and grace, swinging his sword as though it were an extension of his hand. The effect was beautiful and terrible at the same time, sending Eris spiraling into memories of her past where she often watched a young boy and his raven hair move with such eloquence before turning his onyx eyes on her and vowing to one day be strong enough to make life better for them. He’d often reminded her of a dancer, telling beautiful and tragic stories through his movement, each blow releasing the remnants of his pain and sometimes his hopes for the future Eris had loved watching him, the blood that never made it to his face, but painted those who fought against him; the way he never hesitated and moved as though his limbs somehow existed outside of his mind, it sent chills up her spine. There was something about the boy that gave her hope and distracted her from the bleakness of the underground, of the life she was cursed to live.

But the day she’d realized he was not coming back, it was the hope he’d imparted to her that became cursed, making everyday without it agony. An agony that was swelling in her chest unraveling the core of her being at this very moment. There _he_ was, as oblivious of her as he’d been all these years-- Levi Ackerman. 

Oh how Eris had dreamed of this moment, to smash his face in before he could respond. She simply needed to stride across the room and. . .but for some reason her feet were carrying her back the way she’d come. No! Why was she running away like a coward, desperate to escape. 

But that horribly attractive voice stopped her. It commanded her and her feet did as he bade without her consent.

“Officer Bouchard,” his booming voice called and Eris knew there would be no escape. 

She turned without a thought and made it to the thick-browed man before Levi could turn to look curiously at their visitor.

“Commander!” Eris said, stepping into attention. 

“At ease, officer. No need for formalities here.”

Eris nodded, her gaze being sucked into the strong man’s blue eyes. She would drown in them if her mind were not on such high alert, only conscious of the sudden lack of motion in her peripheral vision. Was Levi looking at her? Did he know it was her? The thought sent her fists into balls of shaking anger, a detail Erwin’s eyes did not miss. Yet, still he reclined, watching Eris like she was something intensely interesting to him.

“Sorry for disturbing you, sir, I couldn’t sleep,” Eris muttered, trying not to be overheard by Levi, but also aware of the need to respond to her commander.

“Something I can relate to,” he said with a rueful smile, and then glanced over her shoulder, “Levi, I found you a sparring partner.”

“No--I couldn't, sir! I should really just get to bed, it was a mistake coming here--,” Eris said quickly, feeling her heart thump uncomfortably.. 

“I’m not here to haze your cadets for you, Erwin,” came Levi’s bored tone.

It was a lot deeper than she remembered it and it stopped her dead, mid-thought. He was 30 now, she should have expected the change, but it still caught her off guard as she strained her ear to soak in every last detail of it. It seemed more monotone, lacking some of the emotion he’d had as a child. 

“I have a special interest in this cadet, she ranked the top of her class and refused to join Miche squad unless she could bring her friends. I need a soldier like her, so teach her a few things to keep her alive, for me,” Erwin shot back, his blue eyes returning to Eris.

Calculated amusement hid behind those irises, looking over her petrified form, finding exactly what he’d wanted to find. Her own hazel eyes pleaded with him, begging him to let her go, to not make her turn to face the onyx eyes waiting to unravel her, to make her relive the pain of it all. But the excitement in his face told her he’d been waiting for an opportunity just like this.

“If it matters that much to you then call off this farce and train her yourself,” Levi said, not bothering to hide his irritation. 

“You know my stance on this,” Erwin said, a tone of finality in his voice.

There was a moments silence as the two men stared at each other, Erwin’s brows furrowed authoritatively. 

“Fine, send your new pet project over, perhaps the spectacle will motivate you to change that stance.”

Erwin looked down at Eris and then nodded toward Levi, indicating she should face the captain. The world spiraled around her,and her chest constricted. Setting her jaw, she reminded herself she’d waited years for this and here Erwin was, offering her the chance to fight Levi without incurring punishment. As much as she distrusted the commander, she would likely thank him later. To come out victorious, Eris needed to collect her wits, it’d been sometime since she’d fought the bastard, he always won when they were children but she’d gotten better since then, but so had he. The goal needed to be achievable, make him feel pain, as much as she could muster before he knocked her on her ass. And make sure he knew she wanted to watch him with every fiber of her being. 

Eris turned and marched, stiffly, stopped a few feet before Levi and looked up into the unperturbed features that had not registered who she was yet. She glared at him as they stood even, face to face. Levi had not grown much since he’d left. But Eris knew better than to be betrayed by his stature, this would hurt. His stance was cocky, arms crossed, half turned toward Erwin, not yet acknowledging Eris’s presence. 

Eris got into a fighting stance as Levi’s eyes scanned her face and his brows furrowed in recognition, his arms slackening, shock parting his thin lips. His dark eyes darted to Erwin, and Eris saw her opening. She darted towards Levi and kicked at his shin. But his reflexes were quick and he side-stepped. His hands however, had not moved to cover his face and Eris landed a punch onto his soft cheek. She felt him recoil and subsequently tense, his muscles remembering themselves. 

Eris stepped back, expecting the shot to her stomach, grabbed a hold of his arm, intending to pull him toward her, but he twisted sideways and broke free, stepping behind her. Her arm barely made it in time to protect her kidney and was crushed beneath his boot, but she remained upright, faltering two steps forward before jumping, expecting him to swipe her feet out beneath her. In midair, she pulled her leg upward into a roundhouse kick and connected her foot with his side. 

He grimaced, his onyx eyes flashing angrily, but they both knew he had the opening now as Eris had to regain her balance upon landing. His knee connected with her abdomen and she bent forward gasping for air. In the vulnerable position, Levi took a hold of her neck, but Eris had wanted him to do this, and seized his waist at the same time. He was a small man, making the maneuver easier. With all of her strength, she hoisted him and flung herself backwards with him in tow, both of them landing hard on the dirt. Eris proved to be faster and leapt to her feet, connecting her foot with his jaw several times.

Was he letting her win? The amount of hits he’d failed to block seemed uncharacteristic, and his movements did not move with the purpose they normally did. Either way, Eris didn’t care. The sight of his blood made her thirsty for more. It fed the monster within her, appeasing its wrath. But Levi cut her short by grabbing her foot and twisting it, knocking her onto the ground. They both rolled away from each other, returned to their feet and then watched each other. 

Onyx eyes meeting hazel, a thousand memories swirling before them. He was so changed and ever the same. He was the beautiful boy she’d loved and the thing she loathed most in life at the same time. Covered in his own blood, looking disgusted and grotesque. Eris could not recall a time she’d seen Levi allow his blood to be spilled, the symbol of his weakness angered her. How dare he falter, stand before her with those unnerved and almost uncertain eyes. It was like a knife to her back, reminding her of how little she’d meant to him. The insult propelled Eris forward.

She swung. The collision with his face felt so good, she swung again. He ducked this time and maneuvered around her to knock her off her feet, but Eris jumped and landed an elbow against his jaw. Their eyes locked, she smirked. 

_Just like when they were kids._

Levi had hesitated before, the shock of seeing her after so long being the likely culprit, but he was back on his game now, she could see it in the glint in his eyes. A fake to the right to ram her with his knee when he predicted her movement. His left first caught the side of her head as she dodged his foot. But he lost his balance, so she uppercut him, stepped in and smashed him in the stomach and again across the face.

Blood was everywhere, it was impossible to tell whose was whose, yet, through the haze, Eris continued, every relentless blow of his sent new waves of fury through her. He would hurt; everyday considered the hero, while his face had haunted her like the devil he was. Levi Ackerman, the sham.

After fending off a barrage of his, Eris found her opening, his left leg seemed to waver beneath him and she dove for it, but he already expected this. 

_Just like when they were kids_.

He stepped up beside her, grabbed her shoulders, and smashed her legs out from beneath her to pile drive her into the dirt. His fist connected several times with her face.

Eris coughed and sputtered the blood from her mouth while his knees pinned her hands.

“Tch. Eris,” he said, wiping blood from his face in disgust. “You always were prone to taking the bait.” His voice rumbled through the core of her. 

“Heh. Still managed to hit that pretty face of yours, though. Thought you were supposed to be humanity’s strongest soldier. Gotta say I’m a bit disappointed,” she spat.

“Hasn’t Kenny taught you not to believe everything you hear,” Levi scowled.

“Kenny doesn’t teach much of anything unless it’s of use to him, you and he are similar that way.”

His expression shifted, it was peculiar, and ever the same.

“Is that what Kenny convinced you. I’d wondered.”

“You wondered what,” Eris growled, struggling so hard against Levi he had to reposition himself to keep control of her limbs

“I wonder why he sent you here, now of all times,” Levi queried, his voice cold and eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

“Has living above ground made you that delusional?” Eris breathed, breaking into a grin. “Didn’t your Commander tell you? He came to visit me after all, already knowing exactly why I enlisted. Something tells me he knew a lot more than just the fact I used to work for our dear pal Kenny before he showed up and invited me here,” she cackled, taking great pleasure in Levi’s confusion.

Of course he didn’t know. Protected Levi, always to be spared from the cruelty of Kenny. He actually thought she was here on his orders. As though Eris existed as nothing more than a leveraging tool between the two men. 

Levi’s features darkened and he looked at Erwin, accusingly, who was watching them as though his needs were insatiable, but he remained where he was and made no effort to confirm nor deny what Eris accused. 

“You were never the suicidal type, why would you join the scouts,” Levi said, more to himself than to her.

“You stupid bastard. If I’m going to waste what’s left of my miserable life waiting for death, I’d rather choose to die in the jaws of a titan than give that sick fuck Kenny the pleasure of putting a bullet through my head!”

“You left. . .” he said quietly, his under eyes, if possible becoming even deeper crevices. 

In his disbelief, Levi’s hold loosened, allowing Eris to roll over and toss the infuriating man onto his back. Now she was on top of him, Levi unable, or unwilling to resist her.

“Are you fucking kidding me you piece of shit. You have the actual audacity to be surprised? You knew what he is like, what he made the others do, what you damned me to when you left. Did you delude yourself into thinking Kenny gave me a pass from the kindness of his heart? Is that how you’ve managed to live with yourself? Eris said, scathingly. “Yes I fucking left, when wall Maria fell, we were on a job, titans were pouring in, so I left the crew to die, hoping he would think I’d died too. But it’s Kenny and I knew better than to assume he wouldn’t look. So I came here to catch up with an old friend before I die a pointless death.” Eris continued, her breathing coming in great heaves.

Levi was at a loss, shocked, confused, unwilling to come to terms with his guilt, whatever it was, it angered Eris more. So she slapped him, and he took it, as though he pitied her, so she slapped him again, and several more times. How dare he give up, pity her like he had the right. He owed her, owed her his fight, his anger, his body for her to punish. In her rage she beat on him several more times before Erwin’s strong arms yanked her off Levi and restrained her against his firm chest. 

“We’re through here.” His chest rumbled against her back in an almost soothing fashion.

His arms squeezed her uncomfortably, and she knew she should heed him, allow the expanding and falling of his chest to lull her back to her senses, but she did not heed him and instead futilely struggled against him, wanting to hit the raven-haired man more. He laid there stupidly on the floor, staring upward at something neither Erwin nor Eris could see. 

“You’re a coward! A bloody coward, Levi Ackerman!” Eris yelled, furiously.

Erwin finally had enough of her disobedience and dragged her roughly away from Levi and slammed her back against the wall behind them. He turned and stepped into her space, pinning her shoulders against the wall. The force of him knocked the breath from her and Eris gasped, finally looking away from Levi.

The blue eyes were commanding, demanding her compliance, looking perfectly at home pressing into her personal space, seeing through her agony with ease.

“Enough, Eris” he said, taking a hold of her chin and pressing his thumb against her full bottom lip.

Eris was more than physically trapped by the man, his aura emanated power, wrestling her stubborn will into submission, asserting he owned her. Even in her anger, in her blood lust, she could not resist him, and perhaps, she did not want to. Within his domineering gaze he offered her the ability to let it all go, to give into him and no longer feel the ache in her heart Levi’s ignorance had caused. Eris had pledged her life to Erwin, she might as well sell her soul to this devil as well. So she relaxed against the wall, transfixed on Erwin, who was methodically running his calloused thumb against her bottom lip.

“If you’re satisfied, Erwin, I have some things to say to you, _privately_ ,” Levi said in a cutting tone.

The corners of Erwin’s lips twisted in a horrible grin and he released Eris to turn on Levi.

“Of course, captain. Thank you officer Bouchard, for this most, _illuminating_ evening,” Erwin said pleasantly.

Without another word he made for the door, Eris still trapped in the snare of the mental haze his close proximity had produced. Levi lingered long enough for their eyes to take in each other’s bloodied and battered forms, their eyes only meeting momentarily before he glowered and left her alone.

Numb with pain and shock, Eris sat against the wall until the sun rose before heading off to the showers, realizing she’d better wash the blood from herself before anyone asked her any questions. 

The endeavor she’d dreamed of for years turned out to be much less satisfying than her fantasies. But judging by Erwin’s expression, the game he’d set had just begun and she would no doubt find her and Levi in a rematch soon enough. 


	3. Shit on Your Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for there to be such a long gap in posting this. Sorry! I had to go back and remember some details. There is some sexuality in this one, so if that isn't for you, best to not commit to this story!

“You look like shit today, Eris,” Miche said, flicking her cheek.

“Yeah well, you’ve never been a beauty queen yourself, sir” spat Eris. “Don’t worry I can make this guy look like shit too, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Abel grinned at Eris behind Miche’s back welcoming the challenge.

“I’ve been asked to send you on the preliminary survey expedition to finalize plans for next week. The Commander seems to think keeping your sorry ass alive is of importance in this coming mission,” Miche went on, studying Eris with suspicious curiosity. 

“If the Commander wants me alive, it seems counterintuitive to send me out early,” growled Eris. The last thing she wanted was to actually be expected to do any amount of titan killing. The whole point of being in the Miche squad was to avoid combat until Eris could find her way to Hange Sqaud. 

“It’s no secret I don’t like you, you're good on the gear, but everything else about you reeks. But I do agree with the Commander. There is nothing behind these walls that can prepare you for what facing a titan is like, better to go figure out if you’ll shit yourself near the wall than in the thick of things.”

“Charming, I don’t suppose I get a say in this?”

“That’s the first intelligent thing I’ve heard you say,” said Miche, turning to Abel. “Because I Iike you more than her, you’ll be going too,” he continued.

“Yes, sir! It’d be an honor,” Abel replied, making Eris want to gag. He was always so sold on the military brainwashing. 

“You both are dismissed, gear up and meet the convoy at the gates in a half hour,” Miche said, giving Eris one last irritated glance.

Eris sauntered off, feeling extremely irritated. Erwin Smith was proving to be a giant pain in the ass. When they had cleared the training room, Eris stopped and punched the wall nearest her.

“FUCK!”

“Whoa, the hell, Eris?” said Abel, taking a hold of her to stop her from hitting the wall again. Her knuckles were bleeding, but she did not care. Releasing the anger felt good and she wanted to continue to do it, but Abel was not about to let her. 

“I was an idiot Abel, I underestimated Erwin Smith,” Eris breathed. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re going on about?” the blond hair man said, forcing her to face him.

“It’s a long story Abel, but I’m not exactly who I said I am. I’ve been trying to hide from someone, someone who’d like to cut all my limbs off and feed them to me as I slowly bleed out,” Eris scowled as Kenny’s face appeared violently in her mind’s eye.

Abel studied her for a long moment before releasing her. He folded his arms, “It explains why you’re so vague all the time.”

“If this person came looking for me, I didn’t want you to be implicated,” Eris sighed, leaning against the wall behind her. Though the day had only begun, she felt exhausted already. 

“So what does this have to do with Erwin’s special treatment?”

“Let’s just say Erwin was aware who I really was the day he showed up at training corps. He and I err, have a mutual acquaintance.”

“And who might that be?” Abel pressed, his eyebrow arched.

Eris dragged both of her hands across her face, she really did not want to share this bit of information, but knew Abel deserved an honest answer.

“Captain Levi.” The words came out as a hiss without Eris intending them too. The hatred in her chest boiled over as she thought of the runt and how she longed to hit his pretty face again. 

Silence spanned between them as Abel peered at her through those ridiculous glasses of his, and Eris shifted uncomfortably. 

“Alright, whatever this is, it clearly goes back. But there isn’t any use in picking it apart now. Whether we like it or not, we are going outside these walls, you need to pull yourself together, Eris,” Abel said, his tone unapologetically harsh.

It shocked Eris, who was so deep in her irritation she’d let the task before her slip her mind. Kenny always did say she needed more discipline. 

“Abel, just. . .don’t you dare die today. Whatever you do, don’t die,” Eris replied through gritted teeth.

Abel burst into laughter, grabbed Eris by her shoulder and proceeded to push her down the hallway. It annoyed Eris, but she followed reluctantly. They didn’t have much time to get their gear and make it to the wall so there was no more use in talking. But still, she wasn’t sure if he’d take her seriously or not. Sure, they’d been through their training, but Eris knew, and Miche had said as much--until you face death, you never know how you'll respond.

Abel and Eris made it to the gate with time to spare. There were a dozen or so scouts chatting to each other and eyeing the newcomers. It was evident by their smirks what they expected from new recruits. Eris ignored them for the most part until she saw that damned head of raven hair headed in her direction. 

“You two, you’ll be with me,” said Levi.

“Sir!” Abel yelled, jumping into attention.

“It smells like shit, I must have stepped in something,” Eris said lazily, looking at the bottom of her shoe, “I guess I didn’t, must be something else,” she finished, her eyes locking onto the onyx ones.

His already heavy features remained unimpressed as they looked each other over.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t come here looking for shit, you never could get enough of it,”Levi glowered.

“You’re right, I came looking for a piece of shit excuse for a broken promise,” Eris said, scathingly.

Levi was the first to look away, glancing at the group who was pretending not to listen curiously to their conversation. 

“Just save some of the pent up rage for the titans and try not to piss yourself when you realize you should have stayed in the underground,” he said, glancing back at her with those cold eyes of his. 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to cut our little reunion short. There is so much to catch up on, I look forward to hearing your sorry excuse before I bruise that pretty face again,” Eris said, turning her back on Levi and pulling herself up onto her horse. 

“Tch,” he said, stalking off to his own horse. 

Eris spat the bad taste from her mouth and looked around. She realized many eyes were on her, but one pair, that of a golden haired girl named Petra, caught her attention. Anger blazed in those eyes, it was curious, Eris knew of Levi’s reputation and supposed even if she thought the man was the scum of the earth, there were plenty of people who thought otherwise.

_The utter fools were bound to be disappointed._

“You sure that was wise, Eris. Captain Levi has the most titan kills in the Survey Corps, if we run into trouble we don’t really want to incentivize him to let a titan eat us,” Abel muttered. 

“I can live with my own poor choices. Just don’t be an idiot and come after me when he tosses me into a herd of those beasts,” Eris frowned, fixing Abel with a fierce stare.

He gave his customary grin and a a noncommittal nod, before he kicked his horse into a trot. 

“Hey! I’m serious, no noble shit!” 

The group made their way along the wall toward Karanese. Since the breach of Wall Maria, titans had been filtering inside the walls, though very few made it very far from Shiganshina due to the distance between the city and Wall Rose. Occasionally some wandered far enough and had taken up residence in the great forests. These clusters posed a logistical risk, so the current mission's goal was to clear a modest amount, without attracting more titans, hence the small team, and to map for Erwin the rough position and numbers of titans on that side of the wall. Apparently the blond man had a knack for using battle formations to bring battles into the favor of the Scouts.

At all costs they needed to avoid coming into combat with titans in the open plains where their ODM gear was virtually worthless.

The sun was hot above Eris’s head when they finally crossed over Wall Rose into titan territory. It looked much the same, though eerily empty. She remembered when the land outside of Karanese was a vast expanse of farmland. Now it was just dust and dead grass, with nothing to offer to humanity other than the reminder they were prisoners in their own home. 

“We will split into four groups of three and run the perimeter of the titan forest. Leave the horses at the edge, we will meet at the center. Take an accurate count and only engage if you know you can take them down,” commanded Levi. 

His dark eyes then turned to Abel and Eris and he nodded for them to follow him. They were to make for the far-side of the forest. Apparently the captain was a noble man, or exceedingly cocky, Eris wasn’t sure which. Either way, she was not happy about spending so much time on the open plains with titans lurking somewhere. It reminded her of the helpless she felt that day. . .looking over the wall, that putrid creature--the colossal titan. It shattered Eris’s complacency along with the South Gate. Eris made sure not to stick around to witness the carnage that ensued, but the sounds of it carried after her, and still haunted her dreams. 

The awful rumbling in her body was what first alerted her to the monster charging. She looked to her right and saw the 10 meter beast making a b-line for them. It was sure to cut them off, but Levi pressed on, his eyes narrowing. Eris made the mistake of glancing at Abel, who’s handsome eyes were wide with fear. His face was frozen and his body stiff. He was panicking. _Shit_. 

There was still a good 800 meters between them and the refuge of tree cover because they could not risk riding in clusters across the plains, which forced their group to take a wide berth.

“Abel, get your fucking head down and ride!” Eris yelled. 

Her words caught Levi’s attention, who looked back at him. A knowing look crossed his features, irritating Eris,

She ignored him, and pressed herself down. Levi did the same, but Abel did not press his horse on faster and was falling behind. Eris, slowed her horse to ride side by side with him. She wanted to kick him but feared he would fall off his horse.

"ABEL NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS SHIT."

Those damn dark eyes again, “If he is panicking Eris, then leave him,” ordered Levi.

“Abel, if you hesitate you will fucking die right here on this ugly dead grass, and I swear I’ll drag your sorry ass to purgatory if you get me killed!”

The man wasn’t listening, all of his muscles remained tense, his mouth a-gape, but he made no move, he simply stared, transfixed, at the monster that was getting ever nearer. 

“Eris, do you want to be the shit on that titans foot? If not, leave him! We can’t deploy ODM gear here” Levi yelled.

“Then we’ll break ranks. I can lead it away, just get this idiot to the tree’s,” Eris argued, biting her lip angrily. 

She'd told Abel not to pull any shit, and here she was acting like a prat. But she couldn't leave him, his being here was her fault.

“Heroics are suicide, Eris," Levi said, as though he could read her mind.

“I’m not suicidal you stupid runt. It’s going to chase us into that forest and I know I can’t take it down, only you can. It’s our best chance at no casualties. Now give the goddamn order!” 

Levi looked conflicted, but his countenance shifted in the blink of the eye. 

“Go, you’ll need to get close enough for it to chase you, but if you make it to the forest I’ll be there to take it down,” he said, his jaw set.

Before he’d finished his sentence, Eris turned her horse toward death. Levi was right, she had to be close, too close before the stupid thing would change course and notice her, but it turned like a blundering fool, extending its arm after her. One sword drawn, she pressed herself flat against her horse, praying for a miracle.

It missed, but was thundering behind her and seemed to be so much faster when Eris only had such little distance on it.

Every bone in Eris's body willed the horse to go faster, while every thud of the titans footfalls sent a wave of nausea through her stomach. The forest was far, certainly too far. Why had she made such a fool hardy decision? And for what? If she made it, would Levi even be there? 

Eris felt the air part over her head as the titan barely missed her. It was no use, Eris would need to fight, so she turned and laid on her back as the giant hand made for her. With a loud grunt and fierce swipe she took off a finger, which sent the titan recoiling. But it was ready for another swipe in no time. The forest was still far, but close enough for a gamble, one that would certainly mean death if she miscalculated.

On a stupid hope, Eris stood on the horse, swung her sword again angril at the next finger, turned 180 degrees and deployed her gear. _Please._

It connected with the tree and yanked her forward. Her neck however remained in place for a moment, her cloak caught in the clutches of the titan. This was surely the end. She would die before ever hearing Levi's bullshit excuse.

But then it popped off of her, leaving her free to soar through the air. Eris's feet barely made contact with the tree when she jumped and deployed to the next tree. It wasn’t a moment too soon, as the she turned back to look at the titan she saw it destroy the branch she’d landed on. Eris made a hard landing on the next tree about 10 meters above the titan and watched. Like a flash of light, Levi appeared, his cable connecting with titan, driving him into motion toward the oaf. He flipped with ease behind the titan, reattaching to its shoulder and came down with a perfect cut to the nape of its neck with an unnatural ease. 

It was like the boy Eris remembered who danced on the bodies of the corrupt. But here he flew, above the walls that used to trap them. For a moment, Levi was completely free, as though his body moved independent of that mind. As the titan crumpled in a heap of smoke, Eris understood why Levi garnered such loyalty, and why they called him humanity's strongest solider, and she hated him the more for it. 

Before she could dwell on it, he landed beside her, looking disgusted by the blood on his blade. 

“Thanks,” Eris grumbled, snatching his blade from him to wipe it for him, she was after all, already soiled. 

“Do you have a death wish,” Levi said with a glare. 

“Considering I didn’t die, I’d say no,” Eris said, also irritated as she looked around for Abel. 

The idiot, he better be alive and have a good explanation for his freak out. That had been too close for Eris’s liking and she was intent on making him feel the full force of her displeasure.

“You were as good as dead when it caught your cloak,” Levi all but hissed, stepping into Eris’s line of sight to make her face the full force of his disapproval.

“And we were all good as dead when we were playing tag to the tree’s. But it’s lucky I’m not as fucking stupid as you seem to be suggesting and changed that clasp on my cloak to pop away when pulled. For a bunch who spends a lot of time doing this, that design is really awful” Eris said, her eyes meeting the onyx ones that demanded an explanation.

Levi’s dark features lightened ever so slightly and his narrow eyes widened in contemplation before he sheathed his sword and whistled loudly. 

“When we return you’ll give that design to Erwin,”

“Yes captin’” Eris seethed, giving the man a sardonic salute. 

“Petulant brats spend time in the dungeons,’ Levi warned.

Eris knew he was giving her one warning and next time he would have no qualms sending her through the wringer. He was disciplined, so very disciplined. He’d changed, and Eris could see why he’d stayed with the Scouts, he was very evidently made for the role. 

He hopped off the branch as Abel and their horses came into view, Eris reluctantly followed behind.

“Eris, why would you do that--”  
  
“Listen you idiot, if you ever pull that kind of shit again, I’ll leave you for dead, you got me?” Eris fumed, snatching the reins from his outstretched hands.

“I thought you _were_ dead,” Abel muttered, his eyes soaking in her form like it was that of an angel.

“Well I’m not, thanks to the beloved Capitan, so you can go gush to him, I’m sure it’s what he lives for.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Levi scowl at her, but she pretended not to notice, got on her horse and waited for his orders. He seemed to accept that as penance for her snark, and led them on their route. Thankfully there was nothing else exciting lurking in the the shadows, bu they heard several yells. They finally made it to the furthest most portion of the titan forest and swapped to their gear.

The movement helped to relieve the tension for Eris, and she let herself go, her thoughts becoming secondary to the will of her body.

* * *

**Levi:**

Of course the insolent brat was going to defy his command, that was the reason Erwin assigned her to the preliminary survey. The bastard got off on tormenting him in any way possible. Levi was used to these game’s of Erwin's, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing Eris again. The brat hadn’t changed at all, still as undisciplined and cocky as ever.

When her friend had frozen, in truth, Levi believed there was nothing to be done. Many new recruits died in their first encounters, their bodies piled on those that came before them. That was just the way with the Scouts, some lives were worth more than others. For some reason, Erwin had deemed Eris one of these people. At first, Levi believed it to be merely for his personal entertainment, but then the girl surprised him with her plan. Although, it shouldn’t have, she’d been living with Kenny all these years, she was bound to finally pick _something up_.

The fool wanted to save her comrade, and the stupid part in Levi said let her, but as soon as she darted off, Erwin’s words floated through his mind.

 _“Bring her back alive Levi, we need her,”_ Erwin purred, fixing him with those cursed blue eyes of his. 

Levi needed to chase after her, but it was a death sentence, and no matter what their past had been, there were just some rules you did not break if you wanted to stay alive. 

Levi was off his horse, flying through the tree’s when he saw the titan swing and Eris swing back. She would not make it--she’d gotten too close to the titan when trying to get it’s attention, an amateur mistake.

Would she cry when it caught her, crushed her between its jaws?? Like she so often did when they were kids and Levi always won? Levi reminded himself It didn’t matter, he’d watched countless numbers of his comrades die by titans, he knew how to not let those screams reach him. 

But then the idiot did something unexpected, she stood on her horse. . .She could not possibly expect the ODM gear to reach?

Levi was transfixed, she anticipated the next reach, took off another finger, and by some miracle, the gear connected with the tree. Yet-- it did not matter, the titan had her cape and for a moment, she hung suspended in midair and her small, childish face appeared before Levi, large tears falling down her round cheeks, mingling with her brown hair.

_Do you promise Levi, that you’ll be strong enough one day to get us out of here? If you do, I promise I won’t be a crybaby anymore!_

The sensation was sickening and the anticipation seemed to last for an eternity. But then Eris was gone and the titan was only left with her cape. A spark of energy surged through Levi, directing his muscles in every movement he made. Levi had to make it, he said he would.

Eris’s movements were good, she was a natural on the ODM gear, but the fear he saw in her eyes told him she was not ready to turn on the titan. Perhaps this was why Erwin wanted the girl so desperately--the skills, no those pretty doe eyes of hers--or so Levi wanted to delude himself into believing. 

The kill was effortless, the filthy beast. What was not effortless was containing his rage once he saw the beast fall. Eris’s snark pissed him off more. She was belligerent and antagonistic towards him like she was the night they fought. But this time, it was in titan territory. Discipline was essential, and Levi was the head of command, imparting the warning was his job. 

But Levi couldn’t help but observe Eris when she turned to her comrade. There was such ease between them, she even berated him like one would a sibling. She was so unlike himself in that way. Levi had no such skills. Before Erwin-- well it didn’t matter. And yet, when Eris looked at Levi and spoke to him, it was with so much vehemence it could burn him and he found he could not shake how pissed off that made him. What did she expect from him? Kenny left that day, and he took Eris with him. 

When Levi moved to his ODM gear, his mind was appeased, allowing his muscles to take over. They met the other groups who had one injured and three 8 meter titans on their tail. With so few titans Levi figured it was better to be rid of them here and now, so they descended in unison. Levi’s eyes finding their way irritatingly to Eris as she sliced the ankles with such precision, darting out of the way before it fell.

Unfortunately, he could not watch for much longer because group three failed to cut the nape deep enough on their titan. Levi was there before anyone could exhale, and the titan fell. All three becoming nothing more than vapor. 

The mission was a success, with only two injured and no casualties. The sun was setting when they finally reached Trost again. Levi sent everyone away except for Eris, whom he noticed tensed subconsciously. She was always looking for a fight. Hadn’t she cooled off any form the day’s events? 

The stables were dim and empty as they cleaned, fed and watered the horses and then turned to the gear. Eris was purposefully ignoring him, which irritated Levi more than he cared to admit. 

He was about to break the silence when a large shadow fell over him and he turned to find Erwin infuriatingly close to the girl.

“I heard you were a natural out there, I’d hoped for as much,” he said in that gravely voice of his, the one he normally saved for when he and Levi were alone. 

Eris was frozen, trapped in those cursed eyes, the blush in her cheeks rising prettily. 

“I don’t know what you mean by a natural, but if you are praising me for not dying, I wouldn’t get too excited, Captain Levi was the only reason I didn't die.”

Her words came out in a hiss. Of course she would have preferred to die. Eris never was the logical type. 

“Did he now,” Erwin said, delicately, his blue eyes fixing Levi with that hungry look of his. 

“Why do you sound so surprised, Erwin?” Levi said, unable to hide the bitterness from his tone. 

Erwin, smirked and then glanced back down at Eris, his thumb caressing her cheek. It made Levi want to scream, to grab the man and shake him. 

“You may go _Eris_ , again you have proven yourself most pleasing,” said Erwin.

Eris did not need telling twice, and though she gasped slightly at Erwin’s touch, she left the room in such haste, she looked as though she were fleeing from something loathsome. At least she knew enough to do as much. Most came running to Erwin, like Levi had. But once he had you, there was no escape. 

Erwin wanted Eris, why was still the question. It made Levi even angrier, and he wasn’t sure why, he'd never been jealous before. There had always been others, it was just the way with Erwin. But he always came back to Levi. This, this was different, they both knew it.

Before Levi could dwell on it, Erwin was upon him, much closer than a Commander and Captain would stand. Levi turned away, he had refused him the other night and would do so again now. 

“Why are you so mad Levi, she lived didn’t she?” Erwin said silkily, sending a chill down Levi’s spine. 

“It must be a let down for you, were you hoping I’d be carrying her body behind me,” Levi spat in a scolding tone. 

“Did you feel it, the fear when you imagined her being crushed by that titan?” he went on, leaning in to whisper in Levi's ear. 

Levi had to stifle his moan, he could feel Erwin’s hard cock pressing again his inner thigh, distracting him with arousal as the twisted fuck played with his mind. The only response Levi could give was a grunt as he tried to resist the urge to grab a fist full of that blond hair. 

“Be a good boy and answer daddy,” the blue-eyed man hissed, grabbing a fist-fill of raven hair instead, twisting Levi’s head back and exposing his neck. 

“Of course I did. She’s a suicidal idiot. . .But she refused to die,” Levi growled, desiring nothing more than for Erwin to place his warm mouth on his neck. 

“Good. Knowing that when I break her and she begs to fuck me like you, my pet, will give me the utmost pleasure. You like to give me pleasure, don’t you?” Erwin breathed, finally sucking the supple flesh on Levi’s neck, his other hand reaching for his aching cock. 

Whatever twisted desires Erwin had, Levi could not resist him, no matter how jealous and angry they made him. Levi desired nothing more than his fat cock in his mouth and to see Erwin's eyes roll into the back of his head when he released himself all over Levi’s face. 

Levi had come willingly, but he was no longer sure if he didn't want to leave or was unable. 


End file.
